


You Can Say That Again

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Julian walks in on Garak pleasuring himself with a toy and has a suggestion.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Trektober 2020





	You Can Say That Again

Garak was sitting in he and Julian's quarters alone one night while Julian was working late at the med lab on some new virus. He was thinking about how much he missed Julian. They had barely seen each other this week; they'd both been so busy with their respective jobs. Garak was working on a wedding dress for one of the Starfleet ensigns posted on Deep Space Nine, and well, with Julian, there was this virus. Garak had hardly been able to get a work out of him that wasn't about the damn virus. He missed talking about the two of them.

And he missed other things, too. Like the way Julian felt sleeping next to him. The feeling of his body heat. And... more intimate things.

Absentmindedly, Garak pulled down his pants and began to finger his ajan. He closed his eyes, pretending that Julian was doing it. He could almost hear Julian's voice, his pleasant accent, asking if it felt good to him. Mm. He dipped a third finger inside.

After several moments, it became clear that his wrist was getting a little tired. Garak got out of bed and rummaged in the drawers of his dresser until he found the back hatch. He tapped it three times, and it opened. Garak reached his hand into it and withdrew a sex toy, a silicone recreation of a Cardassian prUt. Satisfied, he returned to the bed and slipped the toy inside him. It was a very familiar feeling. He had had this toy for years, since before he was exiled.

He closed his eyes again and thought of Julian. His free hand crept under his nightshirt and fingered one of his nipples (most Cardassians weren't big on the act, but Julian had started doing it to him and Garak hadn't stopped since). He was just getting into the rhythm of things when he heard the door open.

"Elim, I'm- oh," Julian said. The door shut behind him. "Getting a little lonely?" he asked.

Garak flushed. "Yes," he said. "You've been gone so much, working on that damn virus, that I've hardly been able to see you. I-" He broke off his words, knowing he sounded like he was whining.

"Well, then, you're going to be very happy," said Julian, "because I just came up with a cure."

"That's excellent," Garak said. "I'm very proud of you. Now, will you come here and fuck me?"

"I like it when you need me so badly," Julian said, already getting undressed. "What are you using?" He put a hand between Garak's legs and gently pulled out the toy. "Oh, very nice. Very Cardassian."

"I bought it years ago," Garak said, embarrassed. "I haven't used it since we got in a relationship. I don't normally resort to such things, but I missed you, and well..."

"No need to explain," said Julian. "I wonder... I wonder if we can fit both that and my cock inside."

"Julian!" Garak said, affronted.

"So you're saying you couldn't?" Julian said.

"Well... I would have to, er, stretch a bit," Garak said. "But we could probably do it."

"It would be pretty hot," Julian said.

That got Garak interested. He admittedly liked it when Julian called him hot. "Oh?" he said.

"Yeah," said Julian. "Spread your legs." Garak did so. Julian slipped the toy back inside him. Garak let out a quiet breath. "Ready?"

"Go slowly," Garak warned him. "I haven't done this in years."

Saying that was a mistake. "So you've done this before?" Julian said.

"Pretend I never said that," Garak said.

"Okay," Julian said. "For now. Be warned, I intend to completely interrogate you on what you meant later."

"I'm sure you'll be a fine interrogator," said Garak. "I'm ready." Julian began to slip his cock inside Garak's ajan. "Oh!" Garak gasped. "Oh my-y-y, that's- that's tight."

"Am I hurting you?" Julian asked.

"Not really," Garak said. "We don't have as many nerves down there as humans do. Keep going." Julian continued inserting himself into Garak. "Ohh... my..." Garak said, his hands in tight fists, eyes screwed closed.

"Still okay?" asked Julian.

"Still okay," Garak confirmed. "Move around a bit. Slowly, mind you." Julian began to thrust his hips. Once Garak got used to that, he reached a hand down and began thrusting the sex toy, too. It was almost too much to take. He bit his lip. "Ohhh..."

"You look so good like this," Julian said.

"Mm... I'm glad," Garak said. "I'd hate to think I was being unappreciated."

They kept going. Eventually, Julian asked, "Can I go a little faster?"

"Just a little," Garak said. "Be careful." Julian began moving faster, in and out of Garak. "Hold on," gasped Garak. "Stop... just for a minute..." He was breathing hard.

"Everything okay?" Julian asked.

"It's just... I'm not used to doing this," Garak said. "I keep... I keep having to pull myself back from coming."

"Well, don't hold back," Julian said. "Here. Let me make you feel good. Can I?" Garak nodded. He shut his eyes as Julian began thrusting again. He began to move the sex toy in and out of himself, too.

"Oh my," Garak breathed. "Julian, I'm going to- ohhhh." He writhed under Julian for a few moments, waves of pleasure washing over him.

"Can I keep going?" asked Julian after a moment.

"Yes," Garak said, a bit out of breath. "But not too fast."

Julian kept going, gradually building up the speed and strength. Garak loved watching the satisfaction on his face as he got closer and closer to climax, then finally, with a groan, coming inside Garak.

For a few moments, they just lay there, breathing hard, sweaty and in the warm glow of post-orgasm. They kissed, quietly, tenderly. Slowly, Julian pulled out. After a moment, Garak pulled out the toy.

"Feeling a bit less lonely now?" Julian asked.

"To use one of your human phrases," Garak said, "you can say that again."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed horny mess #19328. I'd love if you commented.


End file.
